Complete Character List (KidVegeta)
This page will list all of the characters in every one of my fan fictions, except for those featured in stories I don't consider canon to my universe. This page is currently under active construction. Unfinished sections This section lists the below stories that do not have finished character lists. Any story not listed in this section is complete. *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten *Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem *Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe *Prideful Demons Black *Sink to the Bottom *Ain't No Hero *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais *From Magic to Monsters *Be a Man *The Perfect Lifeform *All unfinished stories 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance' 'Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem' 'Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe' 'Prideful Demons Black' 'Sink to the Bottom' 'Ain't No Hero' 'Bitterly Bothered Brother' Note: only the flashback in chapter one of Bitterly Bothered Brother is canon to KidVegeta's universe. Thus, only the characters presented in that flashback will be listed below. 'KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais' 'From Magic to Monsters' 'The Perfect Lifeform' 'Be a Man' 'Sixth' 'Slaved' 'Soup' 'Scelerat' 'Second-best' 'Serial' 'Sovereign' 'Skulk' 'Strength' 'Separator' 'Slick' 'Speedball' 'Bluestreaker' 'Sleep' 'Lionheart' 'Yellow' 'Tyrant' 'Brave' 'The Watcher' 'Were It So Easy (Legacies Episode)' Note: this is the only story on this page to feature zero canon characters. 'Ground Up (Legacies Episode)' 'So Lonely At The Top (Legacies Episode)' 'Derelict' 'Ode to Dodoria' Category:Characters Category:Character Category:New Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Artificial Characters Category:Natural Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Majins Category:Majin Category:Canon Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:Androids Category:Kais Category:Humans Category:Collaboration Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Races Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:God Category:Gods Category:Deity Category:Magical Category:Mystic Category:Living Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villain Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Female Category:Female Saiyans Category:Females Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Canon Respecting Category:Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Generals Category:General Category:General Blue Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Super Namekian Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Species Category:Fan species Category:True Majin Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Android Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Transformation users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic User Category:Arcosians Category:Arcosian Category:1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Arcosian Category:1/2 Arcosian Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Prince Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Saiyan king Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Super Elite Category:Elites Category:King Vegeta's Elite Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Pets Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Shin-Jin Category:Kaioshin Category:Makaioshin Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Supreme Kai Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Organization Category:Military Groups Category:Teams Category:Animal Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Human Category:Pure human Category:Pure heart Category:Pure Evil Buu Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Fusion Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusion dance Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half Human Category:Tuffles Category:1/2 Earthling/1/2 Android Category:1/2 Human, 1/2 Saiyan Category:Master Category:Masters Category:Master Roshi's Students Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School Category:Marital arts student Category:Student Category:Orphan Category:Son Category:Father Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sibling Category:Saiyan Category:Hero Category:Goku Category:Son Goku Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Gohan Category:Goten Category:Dr. Briefs Category:Vegeta Category:King Vegeta Category:Bulma Category:Trunks Category:Future Trunks Category:Child Category:Chi-Chi Category:Master Roshi Category:Korin Category:Yajirobe Category:Krillin Category:Piccolo Category:Yamcha Category:Chiaotzu Category:Tien Category:Gotenks Category:Android 18 Category:Android 17 Category:Android 19 Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Dr.Gero Category:Dr Gero Category:Dr. Gero Category:Android 16 Category:Android 15 Category:Android 14 Category:Android 13 Category:Android 12 Category:Android 11 Category:Android 10 Category:Android 9 Category:Android 8 Category:Android 7 Category:Android 6 Category:Android 5 Category:Android 4 Category:Android 3 Category:Android 2 Category:Android 1 Category:Android 21 Category:Android 22 Category:Android 23 Category:Cooler Category:King Cold Category:Cold family member Category:Frieza Category:Nappa Category:Zarbon Category:Dodoria Category:Appule Category:Prince Vegeta Category:Captains Category:Hercule Satan Category:Cui Category:Kid Buu Category:Majin buu Category:Majin Buu Category:Buu Category:Fat Buu Category:Super Buu Category:Super buu Category:Dende Category:Samurai Category:The Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Forcee Category:Burter Category:Jeice Category:Recoome Category:Ginyu Category:Guldo Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Tarble Category:Prince Tarble Category:Raditz Category:Bardock. Category:Bardock Category:Shenron Category:Tapion Category:Minotia Category:Lists Category:Ice-jin Category:Ice'jin Category:Icejin Category:Transformation Category:Transformations Category:New Transformations Category:New Forms Category:New forms Category:Techniques Category:Abilities Category:Forms Category:Video Game Characters